Cherry Blossom
by Kitten Greywords
Summary: This is a dubbed version fanfic about Tory and Julian, yes that meas yaoi. It's also very sappy, I was in a wierd mood when I wrote this. If extreme sap sickens you stay way otherwise read on!


Cherry Blossoms:

Cherry Blossoms:

"I think it needs a little more flour."

"Sakura watch it!! You're gonna bury me in flour!"

"Ok so maybe it was a little too much."

"I'll say." 

"Well I think they're coming along nicely."

"Here let me taste." 

"Not off my nose, baka!"

"Sorry."

Tory watched Sakura and Julian attempting to make cookies from the safe 

side of the kitchen. _They look like they're having fun. Just the way Julian and I _

used to have fun. Its different though, almost like they're closer. Sakura's had a 

crush on Julian, I wonder if he's starting to like her too. I don't know I guess I 

always thought that Julian and I…But that would be insane he's never even hinted 

that he felt the same way. Well if he likes her then I should just back off and let 

them be. Coming back to himself, Tory sighed. He watched them for a few more 

minutes then left the room, not unnoticed by the other two.

Sakura stared after his retreating form, "What do you thinks eating him?"

"I'm not sure." Julian bit his lip. _Tory's been acting kind of quiet lately. I _

wonder what's wrong. Maybe he found out that I… no that's crazy. But if he did 

he'd act just like this. Maybe he found out and he's disgusted, I mean he would 

never ever feel the same way. 

"Hello-o, Julian, are you in there?" Julian started as Sakura waved her hand 

up and down in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen Sakura I think I'd better get home."

"What! Don't you want to see how the cookies come out?"

"I'll see them tomorrow, bring some for me, Ok?"

"Sure thing! Hey listen, don't worry about Tory. He'll be fine." Sakura 

gave him a little wave, smiling around cookie dough and bent to check the oven. 

Julian grinned at her. _I wonder _

what I'd do without Sakura. She's the only one a can talk to about this. He turned 

and walked out of the house.

Tory sat in the little bar called Kishi Ai, and sloshed down the eighth drink 

that evening. This was unusual for him, because he didn't drink but tonight he was 

just looking for blessed numbness. He decided he'd had enough and fished around 

in his pockets for his wallet. While he was doing that, he accidentally knocked a 

picture on to the counter. It was of him and Julian, Sakura and her friends at the 

beach. He remembered that day. They had been on babysitting duty and the little 

brats had been bored. Then Julian had suggested the beach and before Tory could 

object they were out the door. When they got there the met one of those beach 

photographers and Sakura had emptied her pockets to pay for a picture. The 

woman had insisted that Julian and Tory join in and Tory had been dragged into it. 

Then as the picture was being taken Sakura grabbed onto Julian's arm, and to keep 

from being knocked over Julian had leaned back against Tory. Tory had been so 

surprised he'd blushed bright red. Sakura had teased him about it later asking him 

if he'd been out in the sun too long. But it had felt so good having Julian pressed 

up against him, even if it was only for a few seconds. Tory sighed, looked at the 

picture, and ordered another drink. _I really have to find out what's going on. I _

know, I'll call him. He called the bartender over,

"Excuse me," he asked, "Where's the telephone?" The bartender pointed to 

the back hall and Tory headed over. His fingers were shaking as he dialed the 

number.

Julian was curled up watching TV when the phone rang. Sighing he muted 

the Television and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Julian."

"Tory? What's up?"

"Julian, I have to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you love Sakura?"

"Of coarse I do. I would do anything for Sakura."

"That's all I needed to know. Bye."

"Tory wait!" Julian exclaimed puzzled, but it was too late, the telltale click 

of the phone told Julian Tory had hung up. He frowned, then decided to call him 

back. He dialed and the phone rang for a moment. A perky female voice answered.

"Hi?"

"Sakura?"

"Julian hi!"

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to Tory?" 

"Tory isn't here."

"He's not?"

"No he went to Kishi Ai."

"Okay thanks. I have to go."

"Okay later."

"Bye" Sakura stared at the phone for a few minutes. _That was odd. Hmmm, _

I wonder… The thought, then nodded as if deciding something, and dialed a 

number. She waited and when the answer came she perked up.

"Li, hi it's Sakura. Listen I need you to come pick me up. It's really 

important."

"Sakura what's going on?"

"I think something might be wrong with Tory."

"I'll be right over."

"Thanks a lot, see ya soon."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Tory walked down the street towards the park, thinking he could take a 

walk to clear his head. He was so immersed in his own thoughts he didn't hear 

anyone behind him until the leader of a group of thugs slammed him into a wall.

"Hey pretty boy." One of them said. "Hand over your wallet."

Normally Tory would have been complacent but the alcohol had clouded 

his thinking and he took a swing at one of them.

"Hey we've got a fighter here boys. What should we do with him?"

"I think we should pound him bad."

"Yeah!"

Just then a car pulled up. 

"Holy shit!" the leader said. "Someone's coming, let's get out of here!" 

They ran off. Tory sank down to the ground and put his head on his knees. 

He felt an arm slide around his shoulders and looked up into Julian's face.

"What are you doing here!" Tory panicked wondering if Julian had figured 

out what was going on.

"When you hung up on me so suddenly I was worried, so I tried to call you 

back and Sakura told me where you'd gone."

"And so you followed me out here?"

"Right."

At the thought of his sister he remembered why he had been there in the 

first place. Noting the expression on his face, Julian asked, "What's wrong?"

Tory saw his chance to get out of the way and took it. "Julian, I've been 

thinking and I don't think we should be friends anymore."

Julian's eyes filled with tears, that he impatiently brushed away. "Tory, you 

don't mean that, you're not thinking clearly."

"No, I mean it! I don't think we should spend anymore time together."

"But why?" Julian whispered, voice trembling. Tory's heart nearly broke, 

but it was what was right so he went on.

"I just think we've grown apart." He turned to go and Julian seeing this 

reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Tory wait, please?" Tory stopped but didn't turn around. All thoughts of 

being calm flew from Julian's head. Coming around in front of Tory he threw his 

arms around his neck sobbing. "Please just hear me out. I love you, we haven't 

grown apart, I've been scared to tell you!" releasing him he stood back, head 

hung, not wanting to see the look of disgust he knew would be on Tory's face. "If 

you want to leave now I'll understand, but I had to tell you." He wrapped his arms 

around himself and shuddered. Then to his surprise he felt someone's hand wiping 

the tears from his face. He looked up to see Tory watching him in amazement. 

When he spoke it was barely audible.

"Do you mean it?" Julian nodded. Tory gathered him up in his arms, and 

buried his face in his hair. Julian was wide eyed in surprise, then he relaxed and let 

Tory hold him. "I never knew. I felt the same way but I thought you didn't, 

couldn't, love me back." Julian pulled back.

"Really?"

"Really." Tory smiled and bent down to kiss Julian, holding him so tight he 

was almost lifting him up.

From behind the hedge two figures watched this scene. One of them was 

slightly smaller and definitely female. Sakura sighed and watched as she lost her 

crush to her brother. Them she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Li 

was watching her with concern.

"You okay Avalon?" She gave him a small smile.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Please review, and tell me what you thinkJ


End file.
